Hogwarts Shutting Down
by SaphireInkman125
Summary: What if hogwarts DID close due to the basilisk? What if they all did leave for good? And what if Harry doesn't take the news so lightly?
1. HogwartsShuttingDown

**Authors note: So basically this starts in the 2nd book but instead of staying open the school closes down so yeah. Enjoy!**

Hermione was concerned. Harry,who was sitting in the corner at the time, hadn't spoken at all for the whole trip so far and he had kept his legs drawn up to his chest since they had sat down with his face buried in his knees. What actually concerned her was that Harry had been completely silent up until a few minutes ago when she had started to her muffled sobs coming from where he was sitting. She didn't know how to comfort Harry since Hogwarts had been his first and only true home so the prospect of never coming back had to upset him. Her thoughts were quite suddenly interrupted as the compartment door slid open and Ron appeared looking distinctly ruffled. As soon as he walked in Hermiome seized him by the elbow to get his attention and put her finger to her lips before jerking her head at Harry who was still sniffling quietly in the corner. Ron understood immediately but instead of sitting opposite Harry and leaving him alone like Hermione suggested he walked around her and sat down beside Harry instead. Hermione watched in a sort of stunned silence as Ron carefully but comfortingly put his arm around Harry. Hermione couldn't see his face but she knew he had calmed down slightly because the sobs stopped almost instantly. Harry didn't look up but shuddered slightly for a moment before relaxing a bit and going still. He looked over at Hermione who was actually quite impressed at how Ron had managed to calm Harry down so easily, something Hermione might never be able to do. The minutes passed and either out of care for his best friend or just because he was comfortable with it Ron stayed in the same sort of position for the whole rest of the trip, occasionally bending down so his head was level with Harry's to whisper something to him. Hermione then started to notice that over the past few months the two boys had grown slightly closer to each other than she was with them which kind of put her off but she ignored it. Besides, it's not like she was going to be shut out for good right?

 **Me:Aaaaaand that's the end of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed and I will be posting chapter two shortly. Bye people's!**


	2. TrainRideTantrum

**Authors note:Heeey guuuuys! Chapter two is out. From now the chapters will be longer than the previous one. Enjoy!**

At the end of the trip when everybody was getting their luggage and Ron told Harry to get up he didn't move. Slightly concerned, he carefully lifted his his head off of his knees to see that he was asleep! He smirked slightly before bending down so only Harry would hear him as he nudged his friend slightly.

"Harry come on wake up. The train ride's over now. We have to get off the train." The boy in question lifted his head higher, took one look around himself to realise what was happening and practically shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I'M NOT GOING!!YOU CANT MAKE ME SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!I DONT WANT TO GET OFF THE TRAIN!!!!!!!" Surprising Hermione once again, Ron closed his eyes like an adult dealing with a difficult child and then opened them again. After that he proceeded to seize Harry(still screaming) by both elbows and practically drag him out of the compartment like a reluctant toddler. Hermione puffed along behind them carrying both hers and that little git's trunks since Ron already sent his home the day before they left. When Ron exited the train dragging a screaming and kicking Harry Potter with him he earned himself a lot of pointing and jeering from the surrounding crowd. Mrs Weasley however, had a different view of things. As soon as she caught sight of the two boys she knew something was wrong. For one, Her son _never_ came off the train early. For two, Harry was struggling so much that he was almost fighting with himself which was odd. Almost immediately as she hurried over to the two boys her son himself only said a few difficultly(...?)said words.

"Get...us...home...NOW!" And as she hurried off to tell her husband the situation and he snapped at Hermione to go with her the two boys became alone with each other once more. He then turned to Harry who had somehow managed to get himself down on the floor in the time he had not been watching him. Ron waited for exhaustion to take over his best friend's body so he would finally be able to calm down after all this yelling and kicking and screaming. A few excruciatingly long minutes later the screaming and writhing body on the floor finally went limp as exhaustion took it over completely. Ron hauled Harry up off the floor and waited for his mother to come back to get them.

 **Me:aaaand once again you made it to the end of aaanotheeer chapter! I hope you enjoyed. Keep an eye out for chapter three which I will post soon. Bye peoples!**


End file.
